


This is Arklay all Over Again

by marvelwlw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Chris and Claire's sister. You were part of S.T.A.R.S. with your brother a Jill. After what happened at Arklay you left S.T.A.R.S. Jill, your girlfriend, offered you to move in with her. One day you get a call from Claire but the phone call was cut short when something smashed through Jill’s apartment.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Kudos: 6





	This is Arklay all Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Resident Evil.

You were a part of S.T.A.R.S. along with your twin brother and your girlfriend. You were also with them at the Arklay. But after that you left S.T.A.R.S. Seeing everything and plus almost losing both Chris and Jill was a lot to deal with.

After you left S.T.A.R.S. Jill asked if you wanted to move in with her. She was going to ask you a lot sooner but you both had to go to Arklay. Jill also didn’t want you to be alone plus she wanted to be with you as much as she could. She almost lost you and she was scared that if you weren’t with her than you would be gone.

You were woken up by Jill suddenly moving next to you. You looked over at your girlfriend, she was tossing and turning and she had a scared look on her face. Quickly turning on the lamp that was on the nightstand you move to face Jill.

This wasn’t the first time either one of you had a nightmare, it actually happens quite a lot. You hated when Jill had a nightmare, if you could you would take them away so she wouldn’t have to go through them.

Jill sits up suddenly and gasps, she looks around the room frantically. That was until she felt your arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around you, not wanting to let go.

“It’s okay babe, I’m right here.” You say softly as you begin rub her back. You felt Jill’s arms gently tighten around you, pulling you closer to her. She nuzzled her face into your neck. You kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it love?” Though you had a pretty good idea what the nightmare was about. “I can make you some tea if you want.”

Jill shook her head. “Please stay.” She says quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” You carefully move so you and Jill were laying down on the bed.

**xxxxx**

A few days later you were putting a slice of pizza on a plate, you walked over to Jill who was sitting at her desk reading over a file. “Here babe, you need to eat something.” You set the plate down.

“But I think I-”

You cut her off by kissing her cheek. “It’ll be there after you eat something.” You give her a loving smile. “Please take a little break.”

Jill takes a deep breath. “Okay but only for a little bit.”

“That’s all I ask.” You lean down to give Jill a kiss.

After eating some pizza you went into the kitchen to take care of the dishes. Jill walks over to you and wraps her arms around you from behind. You smile and lean into her embrace.

Once you were done with the dishes that was when the phone started ringing. You and Jill look at each other before the two of you walk over to the phone. You pick it up to answer the call. “Hello?”

_“Hey sis.”_

Your eyes widen. “Claire? Are you okay?” You asked worriedly. It wasn’t that you weren’t happy to talk to your sister, you were so happy to hear her voice but you were just worried that she was hurt.

_“I’m okay (Y/N).”_ There was a pause, you were about to ask if she was still there but then she continued. _“I was wondering if I could stay with you and Jill for a little bit.”_

There was something she wasn’t telling you. “You’re worried about Chris.” 

You were worried about your brother too but you knew where he was and what he was doing. He asked if you and Jill wouldn’t say anything to Claire about that. You agreed without hesitation. You hated keeping her in the dark but it was for her safety.

_“Of course I am! Have you or Jill heard anything?”_

Before you could say anything something came smashing through the wall causing you and Jill to scream and get sent flying into a wall.

You and Jill were so busy trying to get away from this thing that you didn’t hear Claire call out to you and saying that she was on her way to Raccoon City.


End file.
